dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Unbound
} |name = Unbound |number DAO = 305 (+4TSP, +10WK, +4RtO, +2FDG/P) |category DAO = Quest-Related |image = Gaxkang.jpg |px = 270px |location DAO = Adventurer's Corpse in Lower Ruins Dead adventurer in Ruined Temple Nervous Adventurer in Tapster's Tavern |updates DAO = This entry is updated as you find each of Gaxkang's victims |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |further info = The toolset shows the final update that was to appear when Gaxkang is killed: On the Unbound Revenant. The Unbound Revenant A mercifully rare creature, the unbound revenant has had millennia to acclimatize to the mortal realm. Ages in a succession of physical forms have given it a semblance of life and almost human desires, though certainly a very dark variety. Unable to fully halt the decay of the corpse it inhabits, the unbound revenant periodically replaces this form as though discarding a shell. The criteria for selecting a new body seems very specific, and may be unique to each example. An abomination by any standard, the unbound revenant even draws the ire of other Fade spirits that watch enviously from their native realm. It is capable of subtle manipulation and can, for a time, pass as a living example of the body it inhabits. When the illusion falls, it becomes a terrifying and vengeful engine of destruction. |see also = Quest: Unbound |excerpt = The stories talk of the riches, but never the names, never where they supposedly spent their wealth. I heard the same tales as a lad in Denerim, felt the same pull, but it's a lie, son. They may paint a trail, but once you're on it, does it lead to the beast or back to you? |text = The riders follow after every town, ever since my lucky break deciphering the story. I see it now, how they take the locals closest to me, preventing rest or kinship. I thought this a road to glory, but I am dogged at every step by his talons. Gaxkang: curse his name and the day I heard it. --''Journal excerpt from an unnamed, long dead adventurer'' ***** You asked, so I'm telling you. Don't go. The stories talk of the riches, but never the names, never where they supposedly spent their wealth. I heard the same tales as a lad in Denerim, felt the same pull, but it's a lie, son. They may paint a trail, but once you're on it, does it lead to the beast or back to you? --''Unsigned letter, father to son'' ***** (Three weathered parchments, with three versions of the same incomplete story.) Excerpt: And when his kingdom fell, so disappeared the stolen riches of an age. The beast, the Unbound, dormant until one of true spirit claims his throne. So must hunt the hero of his people, the principled who would search for ancient evil. This is how they can make a real difference. (Scribbled in the corner in a shaky hand) Three pages, three ages. Same story, updated. Same as the tavern song, but older! Signature torn on purpose, but compare and get "Vilhm Madon". All from him! How? ***** }} Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Fereldan folklore Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex)